


The Gymkhana Performance

by LauraNicoleXx



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraNicoleXx/pseuds/LauraNicoleXx
Summary: Tumblr: FluffyDrunkKayleigh





	The Gymkhana Performance

Kayleigh's POV  
"Because I love you that's why, and it's killing me that you don't feel the same."  
I pick up my bag and leave the car, walking down the road I see an empty taxi so I give the driver our Mandy's address.  
Before I get into the taxi I look back, if John did care surly he would be coming. I just see him sitting there, he doesn't care.  
In the taxi the radio is on Forever FM and Kayleigh by Marillion starts playing.

John's POV  
The phone rings and I answers it  
"Hello?"  
"John it's me, where did you say that quiche was?" My Nana asks through the car speakers.  
"Erm… It's in the fridge"  
"Are you done?"  
"Yeah, I'm done. I'll be there soon okay? Bye"  
I hang up and the end of Kayleigh is playing on the radio.  
I turn it off and drive in silence, the taxi drives out of sight.

After driving for a while I have an idea, I calls Mandy and Steve, Steve answers the phone.  
"Hi John is everything okay?"  
"Hi Steve, erm I was calling to see if all of you wanted to come to a gymkhana I'm doing on Saturday"  
"Is Kayleigh not with you? Where is she?"  
"She left, we had a fight… If you come please bring her. Just don't say that I'll be there."  
"I'm sorry to hear that John, you know I've never seen her happier than when she's with you. That smile you see every day, that laugh you hear. I'd never seen it from her before, you make her happier than I think I've ever seen her. I'm sure it will be fine, she'll come round. See you Saturday yeah?"  
"Yeah I'll send you more information when I'm not driving. Bye"  
John hangs up and thinks about what Steve had just told him.  
"Why did you have to be so stupid? Why couldn't you have just told her?" I say to myself.

My phone buzzes with a message. I look at the message and see the name Kayleigh  
"John don't bother coming to get me tomorrow, I'll make my own way to and from work."  
I can't reply, I've lost her. If this doesn't work it's all over.

Kayleigh's POV  
I sit in the back of the taxi listening to the music on Forever FM. The driver pulls up outside our Mandy's, I pay him and get out. Walking up to the house our Mandy opens the front door.  
"Here Kayleigh I got you a new key. Kayleigh why did you get a taxi? Where's John?"  
"I don't wanna talk about it, I'm really sorry about the locks Mandy."  
"Don't worry about the locks Kayleigh lets get inside, tell me what happened between you."

I walk into the house followed by my little sister.  
We sit down and Steve comes in with cups of tea.  
"Thanks Steve."  
"Here, I've got us all tickets to some event on Saturday, you should come with us."  
"I don't know, I don't feel like doing anything right now."  
"Okay love but please think about coming."

 

Friday

Kayleigh's POV  
After spending an hour on public transport getting into work I got off the tram and realised that I still didn't know where I was going. I walk towards where John had waited for me the only time I had to come in without him. I look to where he was waiting to see a blue car parked in its place. I call the only person I can.  
"Hi Elsie could you direct me from the tram stop to work, I don't know where I'm going."  
"Hi Kayleigh, of course I can."  
She directs me till I'm almost at work. Her telling me all of the latest news about everyone at work. Each piece of gossip followed by her usual line.  
"I'm saying nothing, I'm not a gossip."  
Somehow between all the gossip Elsie had directed me almost to work.  
"Hey why aren't you with John? You know I'm not a gossip, you can tell me."  
"I erm he was running late and told me to come in on my own to be in on time."  
"Well that's a lie, Mr Redmond, here why am I having to direct Kayleigh into work?"  
I hear John start talking but before I hear what he says I hang up on Elsie.  
I know the rest of the way to work from here so I walk slowly there.

John's POV  
"Elsie I really don't have time to talk right now, I'm sposed to be in a meeting."  
I walk away from Elsie as quickly as I can.  
"I heard the message you sent into the radio for Kayleigh."  
She shouts after me.  
"At least someone did."  
I say quietly before going into my meeting.

All day I keep seeing Kayleigh, I've never seen her so sad. I want to talk to her, I just wish I knew what to say.  
"Tomorrow, you can fix everything tomorrow."  
I have to keep reminding myself.  
At the end of the day I sit in the car watching the staff door. A few people come out then Kayleigh comes out, I smile at her she looks over for a second but walks away. She still looks so sad. Why was I so stupid, why couldn't I have just told her? What if she doesn't come tomorrow, what if it doesn't work?

Kayleigh's POV  
I walk out of work at the end of the day and see John sitting in his car. I look at him, he's smiling. Why is he smiling at me? I walk away and start the long journey home. Elsie runs to catch up with me.  
"Oh hi Elsie I didn't see you."  
"Kayleigh you need to tell me what happened with you and John. After that message he sent to the radio station I was sure you would be together."  
"Wait, message? What message?"  
"The message he sent in saying nobody puts Kayleigh in the corner right before they played that Kayleigh song by… oh who is it?"  
"The song by Marillion? I never heard the message."

Oh John that's what you were doing. It must have been between when I left his car and got into the taxi, I must have only just missed it.  
"We're you not together then? Had he already dropped you off?"  
"Yeah something like that."  
I don't want to say what really happened I don't want Elsie, the woman who says nothing telling everyone. I don't want this to be talk of the shop.

 

Saturday  
John's POV  
"So your bird is coming then?"  
"For the last time Jim she's not my bird."  
"Yeah yeah, I'll just see later won't I?"  
"Hmm… Lets just sort out this set list."  
"Okay so we start with In The City yeah?"  
"Actually I was thinking we could end with that, there's something I want to do."  
We finish sorting the set list as I drive there.  
When we get there we start setting up our equipment I keep looking out into the crowd for any sign that Kayleigh is here. I search for her, Mandy, Steve or the kids but can't see any of them.  
"You looking for your bird?"  
"She's not… You know what I give up trying to tell you."

Kayleigh's POV  
We finally arrive at the event and I can get out from being squashed between Alfie and Chloe in the back of our Mandy's Citron. We all walk through the gate into a field filled with different stalls. I pick up a program and look through the list of what's on. I look down the list  
"Dog agility, Compendium"  
"Mandy did you know about this?"  
I ask showing her the program.  
"What's that love, Compendium? No I don't think I've heard of them."  
"It's John's band, the one I was telling you about a couple weeks ago."  
I walk over to where Steve is  
"Is this why you wanted me to come so much?"  
I show him the program and point at Compendium.  
"Compendium, never heard of them. Is it some band you like?"  
"It's John's band"  
"Oh that's nice, you get to see your work friend."  
He smiles at me, I had told our Mandy about what happens between me and John late last night but had told her not to say to Steve anything that had happened. The less people that know about it the better.

We all walk around looking at the different stalls. Alfie and Chloe play some of the games they have set out for kids and we go to the stage area to watch the dog agility.  
When they finish the person talking through the speakers announces  
"Up next we have a small local band called Compendium"  
The kids run right up to the stage and Steve follows them.  
Mandy looks at me concerned.  
"Are you okay with staying, we can leave if you want."  
"No, I'm fine. I think. Let's get up there with them."  
John and Jim walk on stage.  
"It's uncle John the cripple!"  
Shout Alfie and Chloe together.  
"Chloe! Alfie! You can't say that!"  
Kayleigh laughs remembering that morning. John falling over trying to post the letter to his Nanna. The Peppa Pig sling. I miss him so much.

John's POV  
As Jim introduces us I look out into the audience that had gathered to watch us perform. I see Kayleigh laughing, it's only been one day without her but God I miss her laugh. Let's do this.  
All the time we are performing I can't take my eyes off her. I watch her dancing with the kids.  
We reach the end of our set and it's time for me to introduce the last song, it's now or never John you can do this.  
"Now it's time for our last song but it is a very special song, it's one we wrote together and today I'm going to be singing it to he most important person in my life."  
I look straight at Kayleigh.  
"Miss Kitson this songs for you."  
She looks between Mandy and Steve shocked, both of them smiling.  
We sing the song up on stage in front of all the people at the gymkhana but in that moment there is only the two of us in the whole world.  
We finish the song and Jim leaves the stage. I get up from my keyboard unclip the microphone from its stand, I sit on the edge of the stage in front of Kayleigh.  
"Kayleigh I love you and never want to spend another day without you. I'm sorry I was too scared of getting hurt in the car the other day, but yesterday without you made me realise that I was more scared of losing you."  
I jump down from the stage and smile nervously waiting to see her reaction.  
"It's going to be great working on the Christmas team together!" She laughs.  
"Cheeky Bit…" I'm cut off as she kisses me. The moment lasts forever.  
The crowd that we had both forgotten about cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: FluffyDrunkKayleigh 


End file.
